You Finally Came back
by Code of Codex
Summary: (Garth's Oc) Ace Female x Yandere Male Angel, hint of Yandere Male Angel x Doll Female Karl. So I woke up in 2am to see review and now I have to fix this and so I finished fixing it and the other one got deleted because I was really lazy to fix him or they are hard to fix Also Garth let me use Ace so don't say I can't use him.


**So I was thinking like… WHAT IF ANGEL WAS A GUY AND IF ANGEL WAS A MALE?! Soooooo yeah I made this trash, hope you like it! I bet this one shot is fucking trash because I never made like reader insert or Angel as a yandere... Ehhhhh To hell with this shit!**

 **Also I apparently broke a rule in this because at least this review had good points on why and... Maybe I'm just to tired for this... Ugh Whatever gonna fix this now.**

 **Also thank you Garth for letting me use Ace in this part. At least it Ance was able to have it's last sail. (Angel x Ace has a shit shipping name...) Also I'm doing this 2 in the morning... What a pain... I even becoming more like Shikamaru.**

 **My Third also, I will probably need fix the other one but that be awhile so maybe in due time but right now I just need finish writing stories and then I can fix it because omg this is a pain in the arse. I need juice or ice cream for this shit**

 **Female Ace - Alice**

 **Elise (She probably gonna be really OOC because replacing shit in 2 am in the morning)**

 **(Y/U) your choice unit (make it human size for the plot) (This is I'm not gonna change because I really don't know which units to pick so you can decide Ace's units)**

 **Male Angel- Angelo**

 **Female Karl- Karel**

 **(just notice their name has one letter difference)**

 **Right now I give up all sense of purpose because I got this review and I'm doing this 2 am in morning to fix this... Can I not get a break for this?**

* * *

 _You finally came back..._

Alice sat with Elise as the two talked about their favourite units unaware of crystal sky blue eyes watching Alice, Angelo smiled blissfully as his twin brother sent him a confused look before he shrugged and turned back to his food leaving the white haired male to stare at the white haired. "Hey brother." Angelo called out as Akuma hummed out to let his twin brother know he was listening. "I need her." Angelo whispered quietly hiding the dark intentions in his voice as Akuma looked up and stared at Alice before looking back at his brother. He frowned, a puzzled look on his face as he watched his brother stare lovingly at Alice before his eyes soften in remembering of Angelo's past lover. "Bro isn't it too soon to…. You know… Do this again?" Akuma muttered out but he quickly took back his words when Angelo eyes darken and his smile was replaced with a frown. "Shit sorry bro I didn't mean to-" "It's fine… I just felt that Alice could help me." Angelo whispered out quietly as Akuma smiled sadly at his brother. "If you like… I can help you get Alice if she can help you get this over with." the black haired giant answered as Angelo's sky blue eyes brighten. "Thank you so much brother!" He smiled happily as Akuma watched Angelo went back watching Alice but it wasn't a happy or joyful look but a look filled with concern and worry before he turned his head to stare at Alice's ocean blue eyes that reminded him of someone close to his brother.

While with Elliot and Alice as the two were talking, Elise noticed Angelo staring at Alce with a loving look as she snicker before jabbing Alice in the side before pointing to Angelo. "Looks like Prince Sweetheart lllllllikes you~" She teased as (Angel blushed slightly but shook her head rapidly before sending her friend an annoyed glare but Elise snickered before blushing as they stare at Angelo. "Your so lucky to have Angelo's attention!" They gushed with their cheeks flushed while Alice rolled her ocean blue eyes and shook her head. "Well he is all yours." Alice huffed as she returned back to eating while Elise pouted before poking her again. "What is it now?" "Well if you don't like Angelo, who do you like?" Alice sighed before her ocean blue eyes landed on Akuma as she blushed watching Akuma eating before he stopped, he looked up and their eyes made contact causing her to turn to Elise who had a devilishly grin on their face. "Ooooh you like the FireCracker? I can't blame you, Akuma is pretty cute when he isn't pissed off but that nearly everyday." She shrugged as Alice's face was flushed as she tried to cover her face with her white hair causing Alice to burst into fits of giggles. "Elise stop laughing!" She whined out while her friend snickered. "Hey if you can get me with Angelo then I'm going help you with Akuma." She winked as Alice was a bit skeptical but nodded causing Elise to beam widely before she stood up and turned to stare at Akuma straight in the eyes. "Akuma come here for a moment! Alice need ask you about this video game!" Alice scowled and cursed at Elise who ran off as she too stood up and was about to go murder her friend before freezing when she noticed Akuma was standing in front of her causing her to blushed as she swallow the lump in her throat. "H-hi Akuma." She mentally scold herself for stuttering in front of her crush who just return the greeting with a nod.

"Elise said you need something about… A video game." Akuma muttered as he was mentally pissed from the separation of his twin brother, his red eyes staring down at Alice causing her to fidget a bit under his intense gaze as she rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Y-yeah um it's the game about… Uh…" Elise stood behind Akuma and waved a banner printed with 'Fire Emblem Awakening' "With Fire Emblem Awakening!" Alice yelled before looking down at her foot in embarrassment. "Seriously? Fine, whatever… I guess just… Uh well meet us at our house or something." "Akuma!" "What is it Lugina you fuck?!" Akuma called out as he turned his head to side to stare at the overgrown moss "Your fucking unit Kira ruined my cape!" "Does it look like I give a shit you stupid green head shit!" "You wanna fucking go Beanstalk?!" "I'll kick your ass!" The two hot head males quickly left to training ground ready to kick each other ass leaving Alice to calm her rapid heart beat unaware of Angelo's eyes filled with pain and anger before he stood up and stalked off after his older twin brother as his mind began to overflow with thoughts that are unlike his kind and sweet nature.

* * *

"Hey (y/u)... Do you think Akuma likes me?" Alice asked as her unit stared at her for a bit before shrugging as they went back to their training. "I mean… I knew Akuma for two years since I joined and… I feel like that he likes me." (Y/u) rolled their eyes as they turned to their summoner. "I don't know Alice but one thing I do know is that he is a jerk sometimes!" They grumbled angrily as Alice pouted before rolling her ocean blue eyes. "You just haven't got close to him, Akuma is really sweet!" Alice defended before looking at the clock on the wall before her eyes widen. "Ah I should be at their house soon!" (Y/u) rolled their eyes and snorted. "Do you even know where they live?" Alice paled as she began panicking before looking around for any sign of anyone to help before her ocean blue eyes caught sight of a familiar white haired man who was walking down the hall with neutral expression. "Angelo!" Alice called out as (y/u) looked at the kind male with bored eyes unknown to them that Angelo was hiding and watching them every seconds that ticked by but he hid it with a surprised look before sending the two a warm smile. "Hi Alice and (y/u)! Did you need something?" He walked over as his heart thumped loudly when her ocean blue eyes met with his sky blue eyes causing him to blushed lightly while (y/u) jabbed at Alice's side only for the girl to slap their hand and shot them annoyed look before looking back at Angelo. "Sorry to bother you Angelo, can you help me get to your house since Akuma said he would help me with a game I'm having trouble with." Angelo's eyes darken for a second before instantly brighten as he smiled cheerily. "Of course anything for you!" He chirped before linking arms with Alice and instantly began dragging her out as her unit sighed but disappeared in a white light.

Alice stumbled a bit but soon caught up to Angelo as they both were walking down the path, the only sound was the footsteps and the sound of Angelo humming a soft tune as he stared straight ahead while (Y/n) looked around her as she admire the trees and flowers around her. "Wow…" "Breathtaking isn't it? I love passing by here… It puts me at ease… This place hasn't changed a bit…" Angelo spoke quietly as his eyes were filled with pain and sadness causing (y/n) stomach to twist as she stared at Angelo with look of concern but she instantly jumped when Angelo grasped her hands. "I-I… Ever since you came two years ago… I want to tell you that I like you!" Angelo cried out as his sky blue eyes looked at with the sad and longing look but (y/n) was not moved as she looked away from his eyes, she squeezed her ocean blue eyes closed as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Angelo… I… I can't think of you as more than just a good friend!" As Alice was looking away she didn't catch the dark look that was on Angelo's face. "I-I hope you understand and that we can be good friends still!" She looked back to see Angelo's eyes closed but he smiled a sad smile. "I understand and I be glad if we stay as friends." He grinned as he let go of her hands before he began walking away leaving Alice dumbfound a bit but she shook the thought and ran after Angelo who was already far ahead of her and his face wasn't filled with his sweet joyful look but a predator leading his prey to a trap.

* * *

The two finally stopped at a small house big enough for two leaving Alice to admire the house for a bit before she snapped her head to Angelo who was holding the door open for her which made her flushed in embarrassment for gaping like a fish, she scurried in the house before she walked to living room to feel her heart thumped loudly when her ocean blue eyes landed on Akuma who was walking around the living room with a game in his hand. "Brother sit down if your going to play!" Alice jumped in surprised when she heard Angelo right beside her while Akuma stared at his twin before he fell to the floor on his back and went back playing his game causing the white headed male to sigh before he look down at Alice. "I'm just going to get something drink, do you want anything?" Alice shook her head as Angelo smiled slightly before he walked off to the kitchen leaving her and Akuma alone but the black haired giant was absorbed into his game leaving Alice to wander around living room before her eyes caught sight of picture of three, two she recognized as Akuma and Angelo but one she did not recognized but she couldn't help but admire the person profile, her ocean blue eyes that reminded of her own eyes and the long blue hair that flowed to her waist but what caught her eye was how the girl had her arms wrapped around Akuma and Angelo's neck causing her stomach to twist in bit of jealously but she pushed it side only to take notice of the presence beside her.

Her ocean blue eyes widen when she realized Akuma was beside her staring at the photo with a pained look before his red eyes gaze down at her. "This picture was taken when we were younger, the girl in the middle was Karel, she was very close to us but closer to Angelo. Wherever she went Angelo was with her and wherever he went Karel was with him, they were two peas in a pod. They love each other very much but an accident happened causing Karel to die, Angelo was heartbroken and nearly killed himself but he getting better slightly." Akuma spoke as Alice was filled with guilt when she remembered Angelo's confession, her eyes shifted toward Akuma who was looking down at her. "You have the face as if you were five year old and had been caught red handed in the cookie jar, spit it out and tell me because if it concerns my brother then I have the right to know." Akuma spoke as Alice fidgeted nervously before she swallow the lump in her throat and looked up to meet his blood red eyes. "A-Angelo confessed to me, but… I turned him down." "Why did you turn him down?" "Because I like… Someone else." She whispered quietly but Akuma heard it as he narrowed his eyes but he looked behind her and then back down as he let his eyes closed before he sighed out but not with annoyance but a sigh filled with pity. "It's best you let it out of your chest before you die." "W-What?!" Alice's ocean blue eyes widen but she froze when she heard a dark chuckle as she turned around to felt her heart almost dropped when she saw Angelo holding a knife. "Sorry it took so long brother~ I had make sure that I prep the room!" Angelo giggled insanely as Akuma kept his expression blank. "Yeah whatever… This better be the last person because the HQ are seriously thinking about sending the demon slayers to solve this." "Of course it is! I just need her!" Angelo slowly walked forward as Alice quickly moved to the side and away from the twins, her hand raised as (y/u) was summoned and her sword was taken from her sheath.

Angelo laughed crazily as Akuma looked to the side staring at nothing, (y/u) was stiff as their eyes glared angrily at the duo before looking back at Alice before the two nodded and went to strike at the twins. Alice raised her sword and went to strike down at Angelo with (y/u) following her but before they could put a scratch on Angelo, their body was frozen causing them to struggle to move their limbs but nothing worked as Alice looked up but only to gasped at the golden eyes that stared at her but those golden eyes shifted toward (y/u) who struggled to move only making Angelo to laugh at the sight before he went silent and start approaching (y/u) who tried to move. "Leave (y/u) alone!" Alice screamed out when Angelo was in front of the unit, he looked over with his golden eyes narrowed as insanity could clearly been seen in his eyes, Angelo reached over to (y/u) ignoring Alice's cries as his palm was on (y/u)'s forehead. "Brother get rid of Alice's sword and take her to the room but after she watches her unit disappear from existence… Forever~" Alice and (y/u)'s eyes widen as the two began to struggle to free themselves but something held them from moving. "Haha humans are truly amusing aren't they brother?! They struggle and struggle but they can't do anything!" Akuma sighed and shook his head as he walked over and grasped the sword in Alice's hand who looked at the dark hair twin with pleading eyes. "Akuma help us! Please I beg of you!" "And betray my brother? I'm sorry but I rather help my brother and if this make him happy then I'm willing to do it… Also… I'm sorry but I can't and will never accept your feelings because my brother will always come first maybe in another world I probably would have give you a chance." Akuma spoke bluntly as he removed the sword from the frozen girl's grasp before he burned it into ashes with his black flames. "I got rid of the weapon bro."

"Good, good! Enjoy the show my sweet!" Angelo giggled before he stare down at (y/u) with crazed eyes. "You won't get away with this!" (Y/u) snapped as Angelo just smiled widely. "I already have… Now…. Perish." A white golden glow formed in Angelo's hand that was on (y/u)'s head, nothing happened until cracks start appearing all over (y/u)'s form causing Alice scream out for the unit until (y/u) was shattered into pieces, their form didn't disappear when you defeated a unit or monster, they stayed on the floor shattered to never move ever again. "You monster! You kill (y/u)! I'll kill you!" Alice screamed as she tried to move but only for Akuma to throw her over his shoulder as he took her away with Angelo skipping after him, a happy expression on his face. "That to bad Alice because it's look like you be dead before you can kill me!" Angelo giggled as the door was open to reveal a bloody room filled with scattered parts of human body but the table at the back wasn't bloody yet a body was laying there. "Karel I'm baaaack!" Angelo called out as he ran past his twin who placed (y/u) down who stared horrified at the sight of a nude blue haired girl who was missing two eyes but her body looked as if she was a doll.

"To get Karel's body back, we have to bring sacrifices that matches her description, sadly because of this, she is fragile like a porcelain doll." Akuma answered as Alice's eyes widen. "No! I don't want to die yet!" She cried out as Akuma huffed annoyed as he watched his brother cuddle with the doll with no eyes. "Angelo hurry up and get this over with, watching you hugging Karel with no eyes and while she is nude is fucking creepy." He snapped as the insane male pouted but nodded before he let the doll gently down on the table as he pranced his way over to the two. "Thank you brother! I can have her back now!" "Yeah yeah, just take the girl." Akuma muttered as he turned around and walked out of the bloody room leaving Alice who struggle to free herself causing Angelo to snickered. "Silly human girl! The reason why you can't move is because I stop you from moving with time! Now be a good little girl and let me have my… Fun~" Angelo smirked devilishly as he grabbed Alice's and pushed her to the centre of the floor as his hands traced her body. "Haha what lovely eyes!" Tears gather in Alice's eyes as she whimpered and closed her eyes. "Ah we should get rid of this shouldn't we?" Angelo whispered darkly the sound of a knife being scratched on the floor.

* * *

Akuma leaned on the wall his eyes filled with nothing as he looked up to the ceiling before letting out a sigh, his hands went up to his ears to block out the screaming. Memories flashed of before Karel's death and before Angelo let himself fall, he quickly shook his head from going down the memories of his past when he notice the screaming has stopped, he quickly looked at the clock on the wall when he realize that two hours had passed. He breathed in before he instantly walk to the room as he open the room to only cringed when he saw clothes scattered and blood splatter on the center of the floor but he shudder when his eyes landed on Alice's bloody body but he looked away when he saw the black empty sockets in her eyes staring straight at him before he moved his red eyes towards Angelo to watch him holding and caressing Karel's cheek who looked as if she was asleep, her body splattered with pink blood when he moved his eyes to see the knife covered in pink blood before his eyes landed on the flowing pink blood that was closing the wound on his arms. "Angelo?" He quietly called out but was shushed by the white haired male.

"Karel… Wake up darling, it's time to stop sleeping." Angelo whispered when Karel stirred leaving Akuma flabbergasted and Angelo beaming with joy as ocean blue eyes open halfway those same eyes were staring at Angelo. "A-Angelo…?" She whispered out quietly as Angelo nodded and hugged her while Karel returned the hug, her mind still filled with exhaustion. "W-Where am I?" "Home my love… You're home my love." He whispered as Karel nodded before she let her eyes closed as she allow herself to fall in dreamless slumber. "You finally came back… To me." Angelo muttered as he stood up holding Karel in his arms before he looked at Akuma and grinned. "I'm taking her to my room to rest. Bye brother!" Angelo chirped as he past Alice's corpse leaving Akuma to stare at the bloody room. "Finally this can stop… Sorry Alice..." He muttered before the room was caught on fire by black flames. "Wonder what happens if she had accepted Angelo's confession… Probably ends in the same way." He muttered as he left the room to be swallowed by the black flames.

 ** _End_**

* * *

 **Yeah... No notes for this... Nice... Now I got other shit to fix but it will be fix in due time.**


End file.
